


По закону притяжения

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс вспоминает Зимнего Солдата, который вспоминает Стива Роджерса.





	По закону притяжения

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: чёрная дыра  
https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/1a/Z9Ui5Cz8_o.jpg

_Чёрная дыра — область пространства-времени, гравитационное притяжение которой настолько велико, что покинуть её не могут даже объекты, движущиеся со скоростью света._

В Будапеште была ночь. Такая, какой она может быть в большом городе, — с пляшущими по стенам отблесками рекламных вывесок, гудением проезжающих под окнами автомобилей. Зыбкая. Условная.

Условным теперь было многое.

Жилище. Безопасность. Спокойствие. Жизнь. Память.

Он лежал без сна, завернувшись в спальный мешок. Смотрел то ли на черную дырку из-под светильника в потолке, то ли внутрь себя, и снова...

Снова, снова и снова возвращался мыслями к тому дню, который изменил все.

* * *

Он шёл. Впервые, за то время, что помнил себя — так медленно, через силу. Были сложные задания. Были неудачные миссии. Были травмы. Никогда не было того, кто сам подставлялся под удары. Того, кто эти удары выдержал. Того, кого он в конце концов спас, а не уничтожил.

Его память, его сознание, вся его личность давно были выжжены до состояния чёрной дыры. Впервые ему было так тяжело нести себя с ней внутри.

По лицу текла вода. Грязная, отдающая гарью вода Потомака. Склеивала волосы в тяжелые, липнущие к коже пряди. Пробиралась под ворот униформы. Чертила иероглифы ползущих вниз линий. Новые — поверх старых.

Он бросил его у самой кромки воды.

Обернулся лишь, чтобы убедиться, что тот, кого ещё час назад он считал целью, дышит. Значит, выживет. Его найдут.

Почему это было важно — он не понимал. Отказывался об этом думать.

Он должен найти укрытие. Выйти на связь и сообщить о провале. А что он ответит на вопрос о причинах? Причинами всегда интересуются... Что цель назвала его другом и пообещала «быть с ним до конца»?

Это было глупо. У него не было друзей. А каждый его личный конец — гудение криокамеры и мгновенный обжигающий холод — были не более чем паузами. За которыми следовало пробуждение и новая миссия.

Он укрылся в старом ангаре, оборудованном под столярную мастерскую.

Вправил вывихнутое плечо. В ящиках раздевалки обнаружил нестиранную клетчатую рубаху с длинным рукавом, толстовку и кепку. Нашел сумку, в которую уложил тактический костюм и оружие. Утром вернутся рабочие, и ему нужно будет уйти. Но сейчас он должен был восстановить силы. Он должен.

Он должен был выполнить задание. Он должен был выйти на связь с куратором. Он должен был вернуться на базу. Все эти мысли рассыпались в пыль.

Он снова и снова тянулся к воспоминаниям о том, кто изменил все.

* * *

«Ты знаешь меня всю свою жизнь».

«Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс».

«Я не буду драться с тобой».

«Ты мой друг».

«Я с тобой до конца».

Несколько коротких фраз, которые легли поверх его кода.

Которые причиняли ему почти физическую боль.

И он возвращал эту боль, снова и снова обрушиваясь кулаками на того, кто и правда не пытался с ним биться. Хотя мог. Хоть целый день. От бессилия наворачивались слезы.

Происходящее было неправильным. Неправильным. Неправильным!

Реальность рушилась, ломалась вместе с подбитым хелликарриером, рассыпалась на рваные куски и летела в пропасть.

Он тоже летел. Точно зная, что собирается делать.

* * *

В окно пробрались серые предрассветные сумерки. Зимний Солдат подхватил сумку и вышел из ангара.

* * *

Под утро улицы Будапешта стихли.

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс понимал, что рано или поздно он встретится со Стивом Роджерсом.

Просто по закону притяжения.

Чтобы выспаться, ему хватит пары часов.

А потом он купит слив себе на завтрак.


End file.
